Dinner's On Me
by Silver Miko
Summary: AxM oneshot for Shinobi Love June challenge Misao has returned early from her trip to Tokyo, and Aoshi has an idea on what's for dinner.


Author's Notes: It's like 1000 degrees out and I am STARVINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
A Kasa is one of those straw/bamboo triangle looking hat things, like what Chichiri wears in Fushigi Yuugi.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinner's On Me by Silver Miko (small drabble for Shinobi Love June Challege- What's For Dinner?)

It was an extraordinarily quiet day at the Aoiya, the last day of June, as one Shinomori Aoshi partaked in his extremely ordinary routine of silently sipping tea. Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro had gone to Osaka for a merchant's fair leaving the tall former Okashira all alone for two days. And where was Misao, the current Okashira? In Tokyo visiting the Himuras as she opted to do at the beginning of summer, which she decided upon making her tradition last summer when Kenji was born. In that situation she had dragged Aoshi with her, claiming she would feel safer with him at her side. She was going to be nineteen in a few months, and he was still getting used to her without that braid she always had. While in Tokyo, she had given into a sudden impulse and had cut her long, calf length hair to just touching her shoulders. It wasn't a bad change, it was just...so different.  
He was so used to her the way she was, and he realized that therein laid a problem- she wasn't the way she always had been. Yes she was essentially the same Misao, would always be so, but she had changed, grown, there were new things about her he'd begun to notice. How more and more yukata and feminine clothes were infiltrating her wardrobe, how she seemed more willing to restrain herself to modest behavior.  
Everything around him was changing, save for him.  
Perhaps, it was time to do something about it.

XXXX

"Damn it's hot..." Misao whined to herself, pulling at her blue gi top to fan herself a bit as she sighed. The bamboo kasa on her head was helping to block the sun's harsh rays, but her hair felt damp with sweat. Walking down the familiar streets of Kyoto, Misao was glad she decided to cut her trip short. It was simply growing too hot, and to delay travel any further would have been uncomfortable.  
And Lord knows she was wanting a bath and food desperately.  
Spotting the Aoiya up ahead, she grinned and picked up her pace and walked through the door tossing her bag down.  
"Jiya! I'm back"  
Nothing. No reply.  
She blinked, and began walking through the Aoiya looking for any sign of her ninja family.  
Nothing.  
"Hrm...well bath time it is! Though I don't feel like cooking"  
Running out of the kitchen and to her room to grab a yukata, she wondered where everyone was.  
She looked around on her way to the bathhouse and pursed her lips.  
"Maybe they went out? Ah well"  
Opening the door, she set her yukata down and stripped out of her clothes and went to the stool and began washing her skin and grabbed a bucket of cool water and poured it over herself.  
"Ach! I hate that part." she bemoaned as she shook off and grabbed her yukata and slid the shoji open that led to the bath.  
It was steamy in there, someone probably had bathed before leaving, and Misao was just thankful she didn't need to warm her water.  
Descending into the water, Misao let out a happy sigh as she sank into the warm water.  
"Oh God...so gooood..." she moaned softly and moved to make her way to the edge of bath and blinked when her knee collided with something.  
Looking up, she gasped as she saw Aoshi's semi-naked form seated before her. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.  
He was asleep...in the bath.  
Oh wait, he was moving.  
Misao panicked and began backing away when Aoshi reached forwards and grabbed her forearms, causing Misao to flail about.  
"Ah Aoshi-sama let go"  
He blinked, and looked into her face.  
"Misao? You're home early"  
"Yea I am, and I didn't realize you were in here and I'm so sorry"  
Aoshi closed his eyes and let go of Misao, whose face was flushed.  
She turned around, slightly embarassed.  
"Ah...how was your trip?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.  
"It was...fine, look I'll just get out"  
"Stay. I've already been in here long enough. I'm sure you're hungry so I will prepare something." he said, and stood.  
She heard the rustle of fabric, probably his own yukata, and watched as he exited the bath.  
She had been naked? Check.  
Aoshi had been naked? Check.  
She was in his arms? Check.  
Sex? NO CHECK!  
Groaning, she sat back.  
If only she were more bold, but wait, when she was flailing about in his arms...was he...checking her out?  
Meanwhile Aoshi made his way to the kitchen a small smirk on his face...oh yes, he had gotten a glimpse of a naked Misao.  
And he had an idea. He would make her a dinner to remember.

XXXX

"Wow, that was fun!" Omasu said happily as the other Oniwabanshuu made their way to the Aoiya. "Yea, I love these Western clothes." Shiro said, holding a few packages.  
Okina merely smoked a pipe as they made it to the front door and entered.  
"I suppose Aoshi is in his room sipping tea." he said, going upstairs while Kuro followed with some packages he was carrying for Okina.  
Okon, Omasu, and Shiro headed for the kitchen.  
"Say Okon, do we have any of those rice balls left over?" Shiro asked, and slid the shoji open...and paused.  
"I think, why? Shiro? Shiro"  
Shiro slid the door shut and with a stricken face turned and slowly walked to the staircase and sat on the stairs.  
"Shiro, what's wrong?" Okon asked, and Omasu curiously peeked into the kitchen, gasped, and shut the door stifling laughter.  
"Omasu"  
"It appears, eheh, that Misao-chan is home...and currently dinner is on Aoshi for her"  
"On Aoshi? What? What did she get?" Okon asked blinking.  
"Sex and sashimi it seems"  
Okon blinked and rushed to the shoji and slid in open, where sure enough, Aoshi was laying on his back, appearing to be naked, and covered in half-eaten sashimi while being straddled by a semi-naked Misao.  
Okon sighed.  
"Well, looks like Shirobeko for dinner. Try to keep Okina and Kuro from the, em, spectacle in the kitchen. Aoshi-san and Misao-chan deserve to be alone"  
Omasu blinked, and went to inform Okina and Kuro of the plans while Shiro?  
Simply blinked.  
"My eyes...my eyes..."

FIN!

Omg, i'm so strange. 


End file.
